I Speak For The Trees
by Velvetpru'd
Summary: An old crossover of mine about three sisters who have special abilities- need to fill in space to be a betareader.


Prologue

"_Noooooo!" Screeched Velvet as Toclono fell, crimson staining his gold dusted breast feathers. She plunged down, unable to feel the tiniest wing muscle._ So._ She thought to herself. _This is how its going to end._ Velvet felt her eyes starting to tear up. She knew she couldn't go on without Toclono. "HA!" She suddenly heard it: the back off command of Tesna. "YOU. WILL. NOT. HARM. MY. CLAN!" Velvet screamed, and shot upwards, up, up until she felt her talons sink into the silvery breast feathers of Tesna. The pure white face loomed over her like the moon as Velvet felt metal slice into her heart. Velvet screamed and ripped Tesna's heart from her feathers. And died, letting herself sink into the blackness, relishing Tesna's wail of agony._

"Velvet get down from there this instant!" Snarled Rose. "Alright, alright, i'm coming! Sheesh you don't need to get your tail in a twist!" Velvet squeaked, sliding down from the tree by the abandoned Two-leg den.

"Velvet, why can't you be more like your sisters?" Rose snapped, flicking her tail at Velvet's littermates, Amber and Tess. Velvet didn't want to be like Tess. Tess was too small and too weak. Amber was skulky, anyway, so she wasn't any fun either. No, thought Velvet, as soon as i'm old enough i'm leaving this. Velvet LOVED trees. It wasn't her fault, she just liked them. It almost feels as if they're ALIVE, thought Velvet as she looked up into the tree she had just slid from.

"Amber and Tess don't have the dreamssssss." A voice breathed into her ear.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Velvet whispered to the voice.

CHAPTER 2- Tess' POV

Tess watched through her deep blue eyes as the pinky orange tail of her mother flicked back and forth in anticipation of the night. Tess eagerly awaited the time when Rose would leave her, Velvet, and Amber under the bush where they slept, so she could find food.

"Oof!" she squeaked as the dark red pelt of her sister, Velvet, thumped on top of her.

"Velvet, will you _please_ settle down! You're crushing your sister to death!" came the sharp don't-mess-with-me tones of her mother as she swatted Velvet off Tess. _She deserves it! _Tess thought, _Squishing me like that! _

"Amberrrrrrr!" Velvet whined, "Will _you_ play with me?!"

"Don't you want Mom to find us some food?" Amber snapped, glaring at Velvet with her fiery orange eyes.

"Well, uh... yes?" Velvet said, wriggling uncomfortably even though she was the oldest in the litter.

"Then be _quiet!_"

"Come now girls, under the bush!" called Rose, her cream pelt glowing amber in the sunset.

"Coming!" The three chimed (or rather, Velvet and Tess chimed- Amber grumbled), bounding over.

"Now be good, I'll only be a little while." Rose gave Tess' head a lick, then Amber's, then Velvet's.

"Bye!" called Tess, before being yanked back into the bush by Amber.

Tess saw that Velvet was already curled into her nest, while Amber was sitting near the entrance, gazing after the retreating shadow of Rose. Tess padded to her nest and circled down, yawning. If Tess had stayed awake long enough, she would have seen a suspicious gleam in Amber's eyes...

CHAPTER 3- Velvet's POV

The days moved on much the same, with Rose leaving to hunt at sundown. As they grew older, Rose would leave more and more frequently, often leaving Amber in charge of her older and younger sister. Tess seemed to grow a bit stronger each day, and was soon as big as her sisters.

"Hey Tess, wanna play Pounce? I just found this AMAZING pillow around the corner!"

Velvet knew she wasn't supposed to go around the corner. But Rose didn't even seem to care about her anymore. She was always grooming Tess, always giving her the best part of the prey.

"Velvet, I thought we weren't supposed to go around the corner?"

"But Mom won't tell you off! She's obsessed with you!"

"She's just worried that I'll get sick..."

"Tess, come on!"

Velvet was absolutely sure that Rose wouldn't be mad. They WERE almost six moons old, after all.

She led Tess past a couple uninhabited bushes and two trees, thin, spindly, and unmarked by claws.

"Sssssssssss..."

Velvet's head whipped around, "Who's there?!"

"Velvet, I'm the only one here." Tess groaned, "Now can we go back?"

"No! You gotta see the pillow!"

Velvet bounded ahead, running now, feeling that the pillow was the only safe thing here. "There!" she thought, "There it is!"

It was a HUGE pillow. Four tail-lengths long, Four tail-lengths wide. (Of course, she didn't have a full-grown tail to measure with, so she was just guessing.)

"WOAH! That thing's HUGE!" Tess gasped, skidding to a halt.

"I told you so!" Velvet squealed.

Suddenly, a snarl sounded behind them...

"And who are you, exactly?"


End file.
